


Expensive Headphones

by Regrets_trademark



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrets_trademark/pseuds/Regrets_trademark
Summary: So i was scrolling through Tumblr and saw some different headcanons and ideas for Michael and Rich being in a relationship. It more or less involved Michael having a tree house, Rich needing a place to stay one night and not wanting to bother the Mell’s, so he decided he would just sleep in the treehouse.





	Expensive Headphones

It was late, it had been a long night for one Rich Goranski, who was currently walking down the road towards his boyfriend’s house. He had to get out of the house tonight, there was arguing and he was actually frightened. It wasn’t common for him to get scared over fighting, but sometimes when his anxiety was acting up he would start to panic and find himself leaving the house with a bag of clothes and some necessities before he even realzed it.

This was one such night. It was about 3 AM, he figured Michael and his parents would be asleep by now. He really didn’t want to bother them just because he got scared due to some arguing and left his house. That was such a lame reason to show up to anyone’s house in the middle of the night. Michael would understand though, even if his parents didnt, but he didn’t want to wake his boyfriend up this late. So where would he go?

The treehouse seemed to be his best bet for somewhere to sleep tonight. It wasn’t the best place to sleep, but it was a nice set up. He and Michael had hooked ample cords up to provide power for the treehouse, a couple fans to keep it from getting way too hot in the summer, and ample pillows, blankets, and sutffed animals. The stuffed animals had bee Rich’s idea and Michael thought it was a ridiculous idea, until he had seen Rich sitting casually with a bear in his arms. His heart melted in his chest and he went over to Rich and held him and kissed him.

Rich climbed the ladder into the treehouse and sat his bag aside, turning on the smal light they kept hanging up. He winced at the sudden brightness and blined his eyes a few times. After a slight shake of his head he grabbed his bag, digging through it for his phone charger which he promptly plugged into the dropcord.

Once his phone was plugged in he reached up and turned the light off. No sense in making it known that someone was in the treehouse when he could use his phone for enough light to see, and not be so much light that it was seen from the house. He found the fans and turned them both on low before he checked his phone. He wasn’t exactly sure why he checked his phone. He knew he wouldn’t have any texts. He guessed it was just because he hoped Michael was awake and would send him a message. 

Michael who was currently playing a video game, smoking a joint, and listening to music in his basemet with no idea that his boyfriend was currently in his yard, and about to go to sleep in his tree house. Or that he was having an anxiety attack that he kept pushing away. Rich had them so frequently that he could actually just ignore that he was having them, reminding himself that he was indeed fine, and that the thought that he couldn’t breathe was simply a trick of his brain.

Michael realized he had forgotten to get himself a couple pillows out of the treehouse earlier that night, so he paused his game and got up, stretching and hearing his back pop before he climed the stairs and went outisde. He went up the ladder and got in the treehouse.

The first thing he noticed was the fans were on, so he clicked them off and turned on the light. When he did he screamed, which in turn woke Rich and he started screaming, an onslaught of panic rushing through him and he scrambled quickly into the corner.

It took Michael only a few seconds to realize that it was Rich in the treehouse and he internally kicked hiself before he tried to gain his composure.

“What the fresh fuck are you doing in the tree house at four o’clock in the god damn morning babe!?” His tone wasn’t one of anger, but of concern. He found himself feeling like shit for his boyfriend thinking he couldn’t call him in the middle of the night for a place to stay.

“I.. I needed thomewhere to thtay and didn’t… want to bother you.” He admitted, shrugging his shoulders slightly and clutching a bear to his chest. He bit at his lip and tried to calm himself down. Michael had scared the fuck out of him when he screamed, but then he really hadn’t expected his boyfriend to come out to the treehouse this late at night.

“You aren’t a bother to me. You could have called and asked to come over, no matter how late it was” He frowned and walked over to him, offering his hand. Rich took it and Michael helped him stand. “C’mon, you can come sleep inside with me.” He got Rich’s charger for him and a couple pillows and blankets while Rich grabbed his bag.

They descended the ladder one after the other and made their way back down to the basement where the both laid together, a mess of tanged limbs and blankets. After a few minutes of silence Michael pressed a kiss to Rch’s forehead and spoke up.

“Why were you out there?” He wanted more detail than ‘needed a place to sleep and didn’t want to bother you. “You didn’t get kicked out or anything did you?”

“No. No nothing like that… I uh.” Rich’s face started heating up as he thought about why he was out there. “There was some arguing earlier tonight and I freaked out and left. I figured you were asleep and didn’t want to bother you, so I decided I would just sleep in the treehouse tonight and come down in the morning and act like I just showed up in the morning.” He pressed himself closer to Michael and relished in his boyfriend’s soft warmth. “I know that’s a pretty dumb reason to leave the house in the middle of the night but I was panicking.”

Michael started to gently shush Rich by the time he finished talking “That’s not a dumb reason to leave. I mean, I wouldn’t want you to stay somewhere if it’s making you freak out y’know? But I also don’t want you to think you have to sleep in the treehouse just because it’s late. Wake me up whenever if you need a place to stay and I’ll let you in. We can even bring some of your stuffed animals from the treehouse inside, and the pillows and blankets and turn my room into the fuckin comfiest place ever.” He grinned, pulling Rich closer to his chest.

Rich was nodding his head as Michael spoke to him, face flushed. He felt kind of dumb for having thought he needed to sleep in the treehouse now. He should have known Michael would let him in and that he wouldn’t be a bother to him. He was embarrassed by that now, it really was dumb for him to think that he had to sleep in the treehouse when Michael hardly went to sleep early, and was usually up half the night.

Before long Michael noticed his boyfriend’s breathing even out and become deeper as he drifted off to sleep. He smoothed his hair gently and kissed the top of his head as one hand slid to the small of his back and rubbed small circles there. 

He laid there, awake, for hours thinking about how awful he would have felt if he would have let Rich stay out there all night. Then his mind started to wander and he started wondering if Rich had ever slept in the treehouse before. If so, how many times had he done it? He hoped the answer was that he hadn’t, but he couldn’t be sure until he asked. 

Michael fell asleep with guilt ridden questions ebbing away at his brain.

Later Rich woke up first and Michael soon after. He kissed Michael good morning and laid in his arms, having absolutely no motivation to move from his spot yet. Michael didn’t mind it, feeling no reason to move from his own spot either. He did lean back a bit to look down at Rich’s face.

“Rich, have you ever slept in the treehouse before...?” He looked at his burnscar-covered boyfriend’s face and brought one of his hands up to lightly cup his cheek. He wanted to know the answer, but another part of him didn’t.

“No, that was the first time. I promise.” He balled his fists up in Michael’s shirt before he started to anxiously fist the fabric. “I haven’t left the house like that since last time I called you and told you I was on my way.” The last time he called while walking over had been a few weeks ago, MIchael had met him before he got too far away from his house and picked him up so he didn’t have to walk all that way.

Michael nodded his head and shifted to sit up, bringing Rich with him as he reached over to grab a joint he’d rolled the previous night. “You deserve a nice high after how shitty last night was.” He said with a grin spreading across his face.

Rich couldn’t help his own smile that spread across his face, his boyfriend’s smile was an infectious one. He watched as Michael grabbed a lighter and closed his eyes while he lit the joint. He didn’t really like fire that much, all things considered it was reasonable.

Michael took a hit from it before Rich opened his eyes, watching him as he blowed the smoke out and passed it over. 

After they were both reasonably high and the joint was nothing but a roach they go up to go get breakfast, which consisted of chips, soda, and a quart and a half of ice cream. They spent the rest of the day eating and playing video games together, and Rich stayed the night again.

After he went home Michael made sure that he checked the treehouse every single night before he went to bed. He didn’t want Rich to think he had to sleep in the treehouse, but knew his boyfriend wouldn’t want to bother him late at night over it, so it became the Mell’s nightly ritual to put on his pajamas, go out to the treehouse and check for Rich, and this normally happened more than once, he wanted to be sure his boyfriend didn’t come out there late like he had and Michael not know about it.


End file.
